The Daughter Of War
by lilpinkcherries
Summary: The Greek and Roman camps have finally come together and there is much to rejoice, but Reyna doesn't feel too happy, especially when demigods everywhere are pairing up in their drunken haze. It doesn't help when she sees Jason and Piper going at it just next door. What's a girl to do? Herself of course. So much for all being fair in love and war.


**Decided to try my hand at writing an M-rated fic and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Here's to all the Jeyna fans who were sorely disappointed by House of Hades when Jason mentioned he never had romantic feelings for Reyna. Hope you enjoy this and do let me know what you think in your reviews! And yeah it kinda just occurred to me that the whole Piper x Jason x Reyna triangle is "All's fair in love and war" personified. I mean you have the daughters of love and war fighting it out (okay not really) for Jason.**

**Contains: Masturbation, mild voyeurism and well, language I guess. Jason/Piper, one-sided Jeyna and mentions of Octavian/Drew, Tratie, Dakota/Gwen and Percabeth.**

**The Daughter Of War**

It was a painfully long day, but a fruitful one. After centuries of fighting, the Roman and Greek demigods had finally made peace with one another. Not just a truce like during the war with Gaia, or the tentative and cautious peace when she had returned the Athena Parthenos. Actual peace, and Reyna had never felt prouder to be Camp Jupiter's representative at the union of the two camps.

Even Octavian had behaved himself, surprising since he was the one most against the _Graceus_. Not once throughout the day had he muttered that word, although perhaps that had to do with that Asian daughter of Aphrodite in their camp. Once she had curled her lip and whispered "come", he had gone quietly with her and the last Reyna saw of them, he was feeding her grapes as though she were a queen.

The entire affair had been held in Camp Jupiter but both Reyna and Frank saw it fit to invite the entire Camp Half-Blood over for the momentous occasion. With Hazel and Nico working together, they had been able to shadow travel most of the campers within a week. On the day of the ceremony itself, Hazel had shadow travelled to the Greek camp, preparing for their procession into New Rome.

As the campers, citizens of New Rome and the assortment of mythical creatures cheered, the seven demigods had stepped out of the portal. Praetor Frank Zhang led the way, his brand new purple toga accentuating the muscles he had developed as he waved at the crowds. He was followed by Hazel, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and then Jason. Reyna had to bite her lip to distract herself from the stab at her chest. She doubted anyone had seen it but just before they stepped out of the portal, Jason had been holding Piper's hand. Of course she knew there was no point hoping for anything to change. She had a long talk with Jason over... what they used to be. Try as he did to sugar-coat it, Reyna got the message pretty clear.

He had never liked her.

Sure he had remembered her when he lost his memory, but he had never missed her until he cried, never hoped to be in her embrace, never dreamt about her in unspeakable ways. She gulped as she tried to hide her blush, focusing on keeping her stony expression on. Gwen had asked if she was alright but Reyna brushed it off, insisting it was just the heat of the sun.

Of course that was not the only time Jason had driven her crazy. Throughout the day, he and Piper had been sickeningly sick, so much so that Reyna often felt like hiding away but as Praetor, she had no choice but to stay and play host. Of course, it wasn't just the public displays of affection that set her on edge, it was probably the amount of sexual tension built up in the place.

By eleven, as the feast and festivities drew to a close, Reyna had to wonder whether Dakota had actually listened to her and served Kool-Aid instead of actual wine. Then again, she supposed Dionysus' children probably had a few tricks up their sleeves. In one corner, a son of Hermes was kissing one of Demeter's daughters sloppily and in another, Dakota and Gwen were getting pretty frisky themselves. Reyna suppressed a shudder. There were things she would have rather not seen, such as Annabeth straddling Percy on the floor as they made out. Since the feast had officially concluded, she could finally head home and get her rest, and of course try to burn the images of her friends and their friends in compromising positions. Jupiter help them if anyone actual had a camera.

As she fumbled to find her keys, Reyna heard a loud bang beside her and what would you know, it seemed she must have pissed Jupiter off with that comment, because there was his son and Piper, making out furiously against his door. Honestly she wished that Frank would move in earlier since that was technically his new home. Try as she did to give them their privacy, Piper's moans were hard to ignore. Reyna had to concentrate on jamming her key into the keyhole and unlocking the damned door to keep her eyes drifting over to mark their progress. Seriously though, was it so hard for them to take it into his room she grumbled as she slammed the door shut, her face completely flushed.

The few glances she had took were only glances, was what she told herself. She fully respected their privacy and their right to do what they wanted. It was just that they were distracting. It was human, or rather demigod nature, to be easily distracted by loud sounds right? But the warmth was not just in her cheeks, telling her what else she thought. Her whole body tingled as she thought about what she had just seen.

In all the battles they'd been in together, not once had Reyna ever seen Jason that raw and primal as he was with Piper. Amidst the moans and groans and sweet nothings, there were growls, animalistic, much like a wolf's. Perhaps it was being raised by Lupa that did that, but Reyna savoured the sound. As guilty as she felt, she could care less now. Just once, she could be forgiven for wishing those growls were meant for her right?

Her hand trailed down to her golden armour and just as her fingers slipped under it, she snapped out of her reverie. No, she told herself. This wasn't right. She'd take a nice cold shower, and completely forget about Jason trying to take Piper against his front door.

Hanging up her armour and peeling the sweat-drenched toga off her body, Reyna was about to stop into the shower when she heard Piper scream.

"Oh Zeus! Don't stop Jason!" she cried as lightning flashed across the sky. Maybe Zeus wasn't too fond of being alerted to his son about to fuck someone in plain sight. Reyna cursed her acute demigod hearing because she could still hear every sound Jason made, every whimper of Piper's.

Screw this, she thought as she threw herself onto her bed, nothing but the plain white bra and knickers on. Reyna was functional. She did not do lace and sheer. What kind of warrior went into battle with lingerie on?

"That's it right there Jason oh gods yes yes yes!" screamed Piper and Reyna imagined what Jason was doing. She pictured his hand on her breast, roughly squeezing one as he took the other into his mouth and her hand moved to toss away the plain bra. As she breasts burst free from their restraints, she grabbed the left one, occasionally pinching her nipple while she coated her right hand in saliva. She slathered her saliva all over her right breast, all the while imaging Jason licking at it, with quick darts of his tongue. Judging from Piper's screams, he had a talented tongue. Occasionally she pulled and pinched her nipples, all the while pretending Jason was nipping at them.

Piper was relatively quiet for the next few moments and Reyna pictured Jason making his way down, leaving glistening trails of saliva down her breasts and to her stomach. She stopped at her panty line to feel just how wet she was from just teasing her breasts but she had had to put up with the pent-up sexual frustration for far too long. She couldn't help being turned on when she saw the two of them going at it but even though part of her screamed at how wrong this was and how jealousy still bubbled within her, her desire won over both rational and irrational thought. What mattered now was merely satisfying the burning fire within her and who cared if she fantasized about being the one Jason was ravaging against the door? No one else was around to hear her giving to herself what Jason wouldn't. No one had to know she dreamt of Jason being the one pleasuring her. Hades, no one had to know she was even masturbating this crazily.

As Piper's screams started again, Reyna's fingers dipped into her core. She could tell from Piper's ragged "Just give it to me!" that Jason was still teasing her and she intended to stay true to her script. She rubbed her clit furiously through the thin material of her panties. Of course the white panties were as good as transparent now given how soaked they were but Reyna didn't care. All that mattered was getting her release and as Piper screamed for release, Reyna pushed aside her panties, shoving two fingers into her dripping wet slit and pumping them with much urgency. As Jason's grunts grew louder and more guttural, Reyna added more fingers, matching what she believed was the speed of his thrusts, all the while moaning as his name.

Finally, Reyna could feel the familiar warmth pooling in her stomach and she shuddered as she reached her climax. At that moment, she heard Piper panting and gasping, indicating she too had finished. But Reyna hadn't heard Jason's release and it was then she heard the slurping sound and her eyes lit up in realisation. Removing her fingers from her sopping wet sex, Reyna began sucking on them all at once, imagining instead that she was sucking off Jason after all he had done to pleasure her. As she sucked harder, she could hear Jason's groans growing increasingly breathless and the satisfaction that she could do that to him was all it took for her to cum again, this time, Jason's sharp gasp was enough to tell her he too had finally reached his climax.

There was nothing more to be heard other than the rustling of clothes that indicated the couple was done and Reyna found herself strangely disappointed. She had imagined he would be the type to whisper things like "I love you" when he was done. It was then it dawned on her that she had just masturbated while picturing her best friend and crush, fucking the life out of her when he was doing so with his _girlfriend_.

Blood flooded her cheeks again but this time, not out of arousal. She had never felt so ashamed and dirty in her life. As the cold water washed away the sweat and cum, all she could think about was how much she wished it was her he had fucked and the disappointment in knowing it never would be.

All's fair in love and war, but why did she have to be the daughter of war?


End file.
